(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lever type connector, and more particularly, to a lever type connector provided with a plate capable of protecting a male terminal of a male housing and allowing a female housing to return to an original position as soon as the female housing is separated from the male housing.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a connector is used to connect wirings of a brake, a headlight, and the like of a vehicle.
FIGS. 1 and 2 (RELATED ART) are diagrams illustrating a male housing 110 of the connector. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the existing connector includes the male housing 110 having an open one side and a male terminal 150 protruding from a bottom surface of the male housing 110. A female housing (not shown) is inserted through the open portion of the male housing 110 to electrically connect the male terminal 150 on the bottom surface of the male housing 110 to the female housing (not shown).
In connection with the connector used in vehicles, the number of connector circuits for circuit processing generally has increased due to an increase in electric components according to an increase in convenience devices such as multimedia, GPS, and information communication equipment, along with an increase in the number of wirings for various data and signals for driving vehicles and operating devices.
An increase in the number of circuits requires a multi-pole circuit connector, and as a result, a cross sectional area of the open portion for receiving the female housing (not shown) of the male housing 110 is increased. Therefore, the male terminal 150 on the bottom surface of the male housing 110 is more likely to be exposed to external environments, which leads to problems of damage, deformation, and warpage of the terminal 150, a mixing of foreign materials, and the like.